Mutual Dreaming
by umbreonblue
Summary: - the idea that two or more people can share the same dream environment.


It all started from that one chance encounter.

A brunet in a black gakuran saw a high schooler dancing in the rain once day on an outdoor stage. He knew well to conceal himself, but couldn't help but take a step forward for a closer look. Mesmerized by the sight, the brunet saw black wings and feathers flying, the high schooler's purplish-white hair glowing in the spray of the rain, and the emblem of his uniform.

Once the dance was over, the brunet was still mesmerized, staying still, when the high schooler looked up. Their eyes met, the both of them frozen for a second before the brunet ran away. Blinking, the high schooler looks slightly confused before shrugging it off, going inside.

Once the brunet got home, after a hot bath, he sighs as he gets ready for bed, still thinking about what he just witnessed. 'Beautiful…' is what he thinks of that high schooler's dancing. Still thinking about it, the brunet goes to sleep.

* * *

In the dream world…

The brunet was watching the high schooler dance once again. He smiles happily, but doesn't dare to speak up or interrupt the dance.

Once the high schooler was done, the brunet attempts to leave again, but is stopped by a sudden voice, "Wait!"

The brunet turns to see that the high schooler is calling for him, and is surprised. "Can we talk for a second?" the high schooler asks. The brunet flinches, then promptly runs off again, the high schooler running after him, "Oi! Wait up!"

The scenery changes into a forest with huge trees, and some clearings. The brunet hides behind a grove, and the high schooler pants as he stops for a minute, leaning on a tree.

"Where'd he go?" the high schooler says in-between pants, catching his breath. Looking around, the high schooler yells, "It's OK. I just want to talk, so… Can you **please** come out?"

The brunet hesitates, and takes a step backwards, conveniently stepping on a twig. Hearing the sound of a twig snapping, the high schooler turns his head toward the direction of the sound, and walks forward.

Flinching, the brunet tenses as the high schooler approaches. Then, he sees the high schooler hold out his hand, "C'mon now. I won't bite." The brunet blinks at him before hesitantly taking his hand, coming out of the grove.

They look at each other, ruby eyes meeting emerald eyes, still holding each other's hands, the brunet slightly blushing. The high schooler smiles, then drags the brunet into sitting down with him. Getting comfortable and letting go, the high schooler says, "Now that that's over with, why don't we start with introductions. I'm Otori Itsuki."

The brunet shyly replies, "I'm Hoshitani Yuta." Otori nods, "Well then, Hoshitani… Do you know why we're here?"

Hoshitani tilts his head, thinking for a bit, then shakes it, "No…not really." Otori sighs, "Me neither."

They sat in silence for a minute before Otori asks, "You saw me dancing earlier, didn't you?" Hoshitani nods. "How was it?"

Hoshitani answers, a soft smile on his face, his eyes sparkling, "Beautiful… I've never seen anything like it. When you jumped, it was like you were flying with black wings, feathers flying everywhere. You're…amazing."

Otori blushes at the praise, "Uh…thank you." Hoshitani giggles, "You're welcome."

"Still though… why'd you run away?" Otori asks, regaining composure, but still curious. Hoshitani slightly blushes, "I… don't exactly know. It was an instinctual thing…"

Otori nods, "I see… Well then, what now?" Hoshitani and Otori think for a bit.

"This is dream, isn't it?" Hoshitani says, Otori nodding, "Yeah… I guess it is."

"That means we can do whatever we want, right?" Hoshitani smiles, sparkles in his eyes. Otori snorts, "Yeah. I guess we can."

"Then…" Hoshitani says before the scenery changes again, this time into a field of grass, the starry night sky above them. Otori smiles, fascinated at the brunet's choice.

They both lay down on the soft grass, looking up at the stars. "Ne, can you… teach me how to dance?" Hoshitani shyly asks. Otori blinks, "Sure…but, why?"

"I think I want to…no, I feel like I want to dance with you. Is that weird?" Hoshitani says. Otori laughs, "No! It's not weird. I'd be happy to dance with you." Hoshitani beams at him, smiling. This makes Otori smile back.

Then, a loud sound comes out of nowhere, Hoshitani and Otori waking up from their dream at the same time, but in different locations.

Hoshitani looks at the clock, and groans as he gets up, Otori doing the same on his side. 'It was just a dream but… why did it feel so real? Like I was really talking to Otori/Hoshitani,' they shook their heads, 'Nah! It was just a dream. It probably means nothing.'

Only it wasn't just a dream.

* * *

The next time they fell asleep, they saw each other again. Only this time, they're in a rose garden, similar to Ayanagi's.

Sitting down at the table, they have some tea. Otori says, "We meet again." Hoshitani nods, "Yeah…"

"Are we still dreaming?" Otori sighs. Hoshitani nods, "Probably…"

"I don't understand why we're sharing the same dreams now," Otori says. Hoshitani responds, "I don't understand either, but it must mean something, right?" Otori nods, "I guess…but **what**?"

Neither of them had an answer to that yet, so Hoshitani changed the subject. "Do you still want to teach me?"

Otori blinks before smiling, "Depends. Do you still want to dance with me?" Hoshitani looks at him with a glare. Otori chuckles, the glare more of a pout to him, "Yeah, OK. Stupid question."

Getting up, Otori shows him some basic steps, Hoshitani following along well... as well as a clumsy puppy can get. Smiling, Otori positions Hoshitani, and tells him to try again. Hoshitani nods, and does the steps.

After the session was over, they both got to know each other a bit more before waking up.

Hoshitani and Otori smile at their own locations, happy to see each other again, but still slightly concerned about what their sharing dreams actually mean. Since they don't have an answer right now, they decide to leave it be.

* * *

Over the next year or so, they had more shared dreams together, one filled with four-leafed clovers, another in front of a stain glass window, and another of rainy sunshine to name a few, they got closer, becoming friends, and maybe more.

Hoshitani had gotten better at dancing, but wasn't at Otori's level just yet. He still tries though. As for what he does in reality, Hoshitani has gotten singing lessons, and has applied to Ayanagi Academy to see Otori… only he hasn't told him yet.

As for Otori, he's gotten into the Musical Department, and is almost a third year. Teaching Hoshitani in the dream world, Otori himself has gotten better at his craft. His feelings, however, have changed in the past year or so. From friendship to maybe something more for Hoshitani. He keeps it to himself though.

* * *

In this dream, the scenery is the outdoor stage where they first met. The sun shining, but the rain slowly approaching.

Hoshitani and Otori smile as they meet again, and hug. "Ne, I have something to show you," Hoshitani beams, and Otori nods, "OK!"

Otori sits down on one of the stone seats, and watches Hoshitani perform, seeing bubbles shaped like stars pop, four-leafed clovers, and Hoshitani flying on white wings, feathers flying.

Once the performance was done, Otori applauds and smiles, "Not bad, for your first performance." Hoshitani blushes a bit, but still smiles, "Thanks."

Hoshitani joins him, sitting next to him. "You're going to high school next year, right?" Otori asks. Hoshitani nods.

"Which one are you going to?" Otori asks, curious. Hoshitani smiles, "I want us to meet face-to-face, so… I'm coming to Ayanagi Academy."

Otori freezes at that for a moment, then, "Seriously?" Hoshitani nods, "I just… really want to see you and dance with you. Now just here, but in reality… Can we?"

Otori sighs, then smiles, "Alright. I guess we've waited long enough, but there's one thing I want to ask you."

Hoshitani tilts his head, "What?"

Otori smiles sheepishly, "We've known each other for more than a year, but we're so close already. **Please** don't hate me for this but… I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

Hoshitani blushes, "Like as in **date** like?" Otori nods, "Yeah."

Laughing, Hoshitani says, "Of course I will, you baka!" Otori smiles, "Really?"

Hoshitani smiles, "Yeah… Actually, I've been thinking about you this past year or so. I was wondering when you'd ask, or if I had to ask you."

Otori slightly blushes, "I guess I'm lucky then." Hoshitani shakes his head, "We're both lucky."

Otori pulls Hoshitani closer to him, arm around his waist, the rain falling down on them, "Can I kiss you?" Hoshitani blushes, giggling a bit, "OK."

The kiss was chaste, sweet, and full of emotion. Breaking apart, they smile, not letting go of each other. Then, they wake up, happy that that went well.

* * *

On the day of auditions, when they saw each other, they smiled knowingly, confusing the others.

Hoshitani and Otori, when alone together for the first time in reality, smile at each other, hug, then cuddle on the couch. "Hi," Hoshitani smiles. "Hi," Otori smiles back.

They kiss for the first time in reality, and it's perfect, tangible, and more satisfying then in the dream world. Breaking apart for air, they both smile, happy.

In the years to come, they both still meet in their dreams when they're apart, but when together, they don't dream at all. Their dream of being together already came true.


End file.
